Toyota Green Corolla Adload
"We know each other and you know that there is nothing wrong about Armageddon but all of this will end within your '''doubts? I trusted you, Veyron." —G. Corolla to Veyron Toyota Green Corolla Adload ( ''pronounced surname as Ey-Dilowd ''') '''is a major cast in first, second, third and fifth chapters of The World of Cars. He is the older brother to B. Altis and cousin to G. Eagle. He is a kind and quite person but vengeful in others after he been seperated to her 2 sisters. but all of it changed, after Armageddon reincarnated him. He became more powerful and has a self-confidence better than before. and also G. Corolla called as an "Master of Metal Vibrations" which he use a metal pipes to create an vibrating sonic skills (this idea obtained in the movie ''Spiderman 3) and that Metal Pipes using it as his weapon. Geddon Goes New York G. Corolla made an cameo or a first appearance in The World of Cars when G. Hilux has been taken out by The Variantor before they flight back to CTZ (now called as CTC) Later that night, G. Corolla saves G. Hilux easily by possessing to G. Hilux body takes a chance to escape easily. Armageddon also saw him after he defused the bomb armed in G. Hilux body after he possessed onto it. Freezin' Geddon (F) G. Corolla made also an apperance after G. Hilux kill his own father. He clean out its corpse and exactly ASX arrives to get its corpse and he feels unexpected that it's immediately gone when ASX asked "It is a true vengeance?" to himself, G. Corolla knocks him down making ASX unconscioused. 2 weeks ago, ASX woke up, tied up in a tree. He quickly escapes and he felt weakened which it means he also possessed. B&W Geddon G. Corolla made an apperance when Mustang & Lancer are both inpacitated looking for help against Corolla T.L.R & Lancer Evo V (Variantor members), He quickly rushed down and stabbed both Corolla T.L.R & Lancer through the back and skilled " Bars of Destruction: 8 Pipe Blast" wherein their internal organs scattered through the air causing their deaths. Afterwards, Mustang woke up and he saw G. Corolla sharpening up his steel pipe bar. Mustang asked that " Who are you? and What's up in that retalliation against The Variantor?" G. Corolla responds that " They killed my two sisters, They destroy my life, So i vanquished what Variantor wants to me". After the conversation between Mustang & Lancer, He leaves and say that he can do things that they won't have. (Apparently, G. Corolla's two sister is still missing but it is stated that they are still alive) The Pay-ssault Finale Part 10/10 After the "Pay-ssault War" of Axmont & Bull-Giga, he reappears in a flashback where he was along with his 2 sisters (unnamed), they are homeless and finding a safe place to live after Doomsdeath 5 destroyed their town in the series "V.86: Red Blood". One day, when G. Corolla wakes up and her 2 sister is lost where he find some blood trails down to the CTC. (but it is Veyron's trail after he been crushed outfully by Bull-Giga) He thinks that her 2 sisters are death where he tries to kill himself but instead of suiciding he make a vengeance and go to CTC. Steels In End: G. Corolla & B. Altis Begins After G. Corolla been seperated to her 2 sisters. G. Corolla find some ways to make vengeance to it. He heard the news about Fortuner's heroic self-destruction that he made an idea. He wants to kill the whole Weaponary Force but instead of it his death lies on Armageddon (after he been caught out by D-Max) wherein he been impaled out by Armageddon's Tail. The 4 Rings of Geddon: Blue & Red's Chronicles Armageddon reincarnated both G. Corolla & B. Altis after they died because of being "Helter-Skelter". They have been improved better than before and this is also the time where G. Corolla and B. Altis met each other as brothers. G. Corolla became an "Master of Metal Vibrations" taught by Armageddon. From now, he doesn't want to be a vengeful anymore. Whereas, in that time Blue & Red introduced themselves as B. Altis & G. Corolla's lost brothers. but it is not confirmed that they are the real brothers or else it is in two of Armageddon lost son's. The relationship still undetermined. He still finding her 2 sisters whatever happens. The Golden Returns Part 1 After B. Altis inform G. Corolla about G. Eagle planning to kill MU-X. He starts his task and quickly find G. Eagle. When he is finding at the forest. He saw and heard that The Exzylum finding and chasing MU-X. So, he quickly run out of it's distance. Finally, he find G. Eagle and he is trying to kill MU-X he quickly hold is hand and says that this is not a time to prove himself. Later on, G. Eagle realizes and apologizes. but MU-X stands and makes an battle to them. G. Corolla quickly released his Metal Pipes to defensed G. Eagle. In the middle of the battle, G. Corolla loses his temper and used his ultimate (Ring of Pipes: Vibrated-eath) to make MU-X stuns and silenced his skills. but again he escape and G. Corolla tries to prevent it but still escaping. After G. Eagle heard some running towards to them.G. Corolla thinks that it is The Exzylum. So they let MU-X escaped and they back to the town. The Golden Returns Part 2 G. Corolla has been assigned to partnered his cousin. When they saw Exzylum G. Corolla says that he will be a bait to easily captured MU-X. So when Cruiser X uses his ultimate to G. Eagle, he rushed to that point and defensed his cousin but he caught were he outfully blast out .Later on, he been tortured. When he woke up, his whole body are bruised out and Cruiser X tells him that G. Eagle is on their hands soon. The Golden Returns Part 3 : The Final X G. Corolla saw an deadly blades throws out and the Exzylum but they quickly defense up. Ridgeline delivers a message to the Exzlyum, "There is no tomorrow than all of you". G. Corolla feels weaked and later on he slept out. G. Corolla woke up and he saw The Exzylum wanting to annihilate Ridgeline & G. Eagle interfering to them. He can't move until his cousin trying to let him out but Eclipse & EvereX defensing and instead of it G. Eagle is unable to move due to Eclipse skills. Later on, it was been interrupted and cancelled out after Ridgeline throws magnetic blades and brings back to cause and big impact to them. G. Corolla finally got way out and escape with G. Eagle. After G. Eagle hears some gun shots, They saw someone behind the trees in front of them. Then they saw Ch3r who shoots MU-X unabling to escape again. G. Corolla feels thank to his cousin after he been save and also he admits and says to G. Eagle can prove that he can be a better one without killing someone else. Fall of The Exzylum G. Corolla reappears in this seriess when he interrupts the conversation and say that he can help to beat The Exzylum. Armageddon angrily replies to him. G. Corolla apologies and says that he will wait for the signal about taking down The Exzylum. After of that, G. Corolla guards the entrance for some cautious attacks by The Exzylum. When he sudden hears some bombs ticking around him. G. Corolla quickly shouts to report that they been detonated by EvereX. He tries to prevent EvereX escape but he been freeze out before he throw his metal pipes. Rise of Bapphonov G. Corolla seen upon conversation with B. Altis.They say that if Uranus did not came and let B. Nov, It will not all happen. He also mentioned EvereX who been detonated and cause the destruction of the main gate. .4: Dark N' Weapons G. Corolla is assigned to manage and lead the mission about the Doomsdeath. He recruits Trail-B first but refused. Until the Weaponary Force leader D-Max voluntarily joins his mission to make this work easily. G. Corolla will not joined in their journey to find the hideout of the Doomsdeath because of Armageddon's command. Warrior: Rise of the Titan City thanked him after their mission. They know that they fails but G. Corolla accepts it and hope that they will find the Doomsdeath's hideout soon. The Armageddon Race 3 G. Corolla joined The Armageddon Race 3 and teamed up with C. Xerz which he just invited him as a partner.Although, they are supposed to be 3rd place in this race. but it was announced that the race will be reset and they will race again to win. His cousins B. Altis & G. Eagle are won on the first season of The Armageddon Race. Death Killed by * Veyron After a handicap fight against the Rizen-Tilter brothers, He receives multiple bruises and deep sores throughout his body. Upon convincing, Veyron continously battered his head with his baton causing his death.